


非典型

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·是稿！·龙男DKx猫男黑魔·红莲节的别扭情侣
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Dark Knight DRK Characters(Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	非典型

恐怕没有多少魔法师会喜欢夏天。即使人们总笑说咒术师能借冰元素魔法降温，黑魔也只想反驳：那点冰能降低的温度，还不如脱掉一层外套来的凉快。

但要他放弃那身严密性连防护职业都自叹不如的咒袍，他是绝不愿意的，即使是恋人的建议也一样。因此，在艳阳高照的太阳海岸，身着厚重的深色长袍，连头部都被宽边帽遮得严严实实的他，在身旁换了轻甲的黑骑的衬托下，像个来自冬天的格格不入的剪影。

黑骑放弃了劝黑魔换件轻薄些的衣服的想法。海滩边放置着为前来庆祝红莲节的游人准备的长椅，在热带植物阔叶的遮蔽下倒也阴凉。黑骑眼疾手快，占了最后两个并排的座位。

“等我一下。”黑骑把背囊搁在长椅上，对黑魔说。

黑魔知道他八成是要去买冰沙，那种游客们手里拿着的，棉花糖般色彩柔和的一大杯。其实黑魔对节日兴趣不大，不如说比起在外面晒太阳，他更愿意在室内读读书，但身为敖龙族的黑骑对艾欧泽亚的节日相当感兴趣，他只能答应：“行。”

黑骑走了。只剩黑魔一个人坐在长椅上。游人如织的海滩边，衣着清凉的男男女女如片片彩云，在水晶似的碧海蓝天下嬉闹，连溅起的水珠都如珍珠般闪闪发光。这充满的夏日图景在黑魔眼里却太过热闹了些——人太多了。他总觉得往来的人群都看着自己，因为他引人注目的衣着或别的什么，即使他清楚他们没准只是在找空位而已。

两个身着泳衣的猫魅族的女孩从他身边经过，其中一个颇为遗憾地感叹：“啊，没位置了。”

这更让他如坐针毡，好像用心享受红莲节的她们比自己更配坐在长椅上看海似的。

这时黑骑回来了，递给他一杯刨冰。果然是人手一杯的那种，黑魔舀了一勺，裹着罗兰莓酱的细冰在口中化成清凉的糖水。

“热吗？”黑骑问。

不热才有鬼吧。黑魔趁第二口冰沙融化的间隙抑制住了这么说的冲动，他也知道扫兴不好，于是话勉强变成了一阵敷衍的摇头。

两人并肩坐着吃了一会儿冰沙，黑骑看到黑魔的尾巴——他为数不多露在外面的肢体不耐地摇个不停，知道他并不喜欢海滩，于是建议：“我们去走走？”

“不是你要来的吗？”黑魔意识到黑骑在迁就自己，被对方刻意照顾的感觉让他耳朵发热，一半因为害羞，一半源于被看穿的焦躁。黑骑坚持道：“机会难得，我也想去附近转转。”再纠结下去恐怕又要变成一场无意义的争吵，黑魔只得起身，和黑骑离开喧闹的海岸。

拉诺西亚特有的鲜花恣意点缀于灌木间，红花绿叶鲜亮得仿佛被阳光打了一层蜡。黑魔在书中读到过，想必奥萨德的海边又与这里有着不同的风情。他在帽檐的遮挡下小心翼翼地抬头瞟了黑骑一眼，敖龙族的脸上看不出生气或失望，正因如此更让他担心对方是否藏着某些不满。明明自己答应了陪他来过红莲节，却被看出并不喜欢拥挤的户外。要怪只能怪自己只能借衣物的遮蔽掩藏情绪和想法，而黑骑又太擅长观察他的肢体语言。

尽管黑骑其实并不适合温柔这个词。自两人相遇到现在，任务中黑骑总会直言不讳地点出队友的错误，言辞常常如他的双手剑一样冷而硬。碍于他在团队中不可或缺的实力与不甚好看的脸色，挨骂的队友往往也只能老实认栽。

但是，尽管不愿承认，面对自己时，黑骑总有若有若无的忍让和照顾。黑魔心有不安地走在前面，思忖着要不要找个机会道歉。

他想得入神，猝然尾巴被人抓住，掌心拂过绒毛的触感几乎像电流，猫魅族本能地回头大叫：“干什么呢你！”

始作俑者的语气里倒听不出什么歉意：“对不起。看你尾巴一直甩来甩去的。”甚至说这话时，敖龙族还借着体型的优势把他的尾尖攥在手里，任那簇光滑的皮毛从手中恼怒地溜走，再用另一只手捉回来。

“你有病吧！你是猫吗？”先前的愧疚烟消云散，黑魔此刻只想抄起咒杖把黑骑打翻，如果他带了武器的话。

黑骑把他圈在怀里，黑魔骂了一会儿逐渐消停，并非因为词穷，而是黑骑居高临下的眼神实在过于专注，烫得身体几乎要像阳光下的冰般融成一滴一滴。

见黑魔不挣扎了，黑骑转而俯下身，用角去磨蹭黑魔的脸颊。他知道在人来人往的太阳海岸干这种事会让黑魔羞到跳海，特意等二人走到僻静处才这么做。黑魔从喉咙里挤出几声抗拒的咕哝，最终纵容了恋人的行为。

高温放大了身体的所有感官，好像从未如此清晰地体会过彼此的温度和气息。蹭了几下，黑魔尽管明白这是敖龙族特有的表达亲昵的方式，仍觉得脸上发热，索性把黑骑揪过来亲。这没花多少力气，因为黑骑顺从了拉着自己领口的力道，他不讨厌异族表达爱情的方式，甚至有点喜欢，仿佛这么确认恋人的身体确实有标记领地似的快感。

方才吃的那几口冰沙早就无影无踪了，但黑骑仍执着地用舌头追寻着那一丝残存的甜味。黑魔对这样的进攻手足无措，呼吸连同口腔中的津液都被肆意掠夺，只能含糊地发出挣扎的喘息。他讨厌黑骑每次像这样不知满足似的亲吻，但又无法自拔地从中感到再直白不过的爱意。两人贴得很近，身材本就不大的猫魅族几乎要被揉进怀里，黑魔隐约觉得有什么东西顶着自己，正怀疑是自己想得太多，黑骑就抓着他的手，向他证明那肮脏的猜测并非假说。

黑骑放开他，欣赏恋人被亲吻、高温和羞涩的多重折磨蒸得泛红的脸，可爱得像令人不忍采的果实。黑魔试图把手挣开，被黑骑轻轻松松地捏紧，就这么放在顶起的裆部上。那处被软甲的下摆挡着，乍一眼看不出什么，手按上去才感到那让人脸红的冲动。黑魔想说什么，偏偏这种时候一个词都想不出来：恋人间有情欲的反应再正常不过了，可他们偏偏到现在都没有做过，的确有险些擦枪走火的时刻，但每次总被争吵或别的琐事打断……

黑骑故意一言不发，看黑魔一个人低着头慌乱的样子。良久终于给恋人一个台阶下：“我们回去？”

“好。”黑魔下意识地答应了，连黑骑借机直接握住了他的手这件事也没想到要反驳——以往他是不喜欢这样容易被人看见的亲密的，但此刻他的脑中一团乱麻，仿佛有两只互看不爽的猫咪正彼此哈着气威胁。

比起外面，家中熟悉的环境显然更让黑魔放松。两人的物品各自占据了空间，午后的阳光一视同仁地晒着堆积如山的书籍和几乎有一人高的漆黑大剑。果盘旁搁着一包猫粮，每当有野猫在门口叫嚷时黑骑总会出去喂它们，久而久之这群家伙也把这里当成了食堂之一，黑骑对此也欣然接受，总替蹭饭的不速之客备着猫粮。

不过黑骑其实对猫过敏，每次只能在门口远观猫儿吃食的模样。黑魔觉得可怜又无奈，心想虽然物种截然不同，这倒能解释黑骑为何对自己的耳朵和尾巴情有独钟。

黑魔正准备脱掉外套，猝不及防对上黑骑的眼睛，连手上的动作都停住了。这才反应过来刚才那句“好”里隐含的意思。

黑魔咬咬牙，最终说不出什么“来做吧”的豪言壮语，只能伸手替黑骑去解手铠。黑骑愣了一秒，也会意地将手伸向那件看着格外闷热的厚重咒袍。

折腾了一会儿，两人达成了一个共识：别人的装备实在是太难脱了。

“笨不笨啊！有你这么扯的吗？”黑魔心疼他来之不易的古董咒袍。另一边黑骑也觉得心烦：“还说我？你这个卸甲的顺序不如直接把我拆了比较快。”

于是两人各自脱起衣物，好像只是结束任务回家的平凡一天，金属铠甲相碰的声音，布料被展平叠好的声音。黑魔借着咒袍的遮掩瞟了黑骑一眼，看他的睫毛好像燕尾般低垂的弧度，正觉得令人心痒时撞上黑骑抬头的眼神，于是那一丝心猿意马迅速烧成了尴尬的灰。

黑骑想笑，但真要伸手时却觉得整双手都无比僵硬。这不是战斗时把控整个团队的节奏，而是主导和恋人间的初次性事，责任过于重大，好像放错一片都会完全坍塌的纸牌游戏。

也许是害羞，黑魔留了最后一件里衣没有脱掉。黑骑凑过去吻他，趁机把手按到黑魔的脊背上，瞬间就察觉到了恋人的紧张——隔着薄薄的布料，猫魅族背后的肌肉都绷紧了。他不敢用力，安抚地抚摸黑魔的背后，又觉得单靠亲吻难以转移对方的注意力，转而叼住黑魔的耳朵。

黑魔整个人都抖了一下，与敖龙族相比本就矮小的身材此时更因为本能的抗拒缩成一小团。见他没有破口大骂，黑骑趁机把黑魔抱到沙发上，拥抱时能感到彼此皮肤的温度。对黑魔而言，鳞片的粗糙触感如此明显，几乎将肌肤相亲这几个字的意义鲜明地刻在脑海里。更不用说黑骑此刻还衔着他的耳尖，细软的绒毛捕捉到嘴唇的触感与呼吸的热气，促使整个耳朵不受控制地抖动。

“别，别亲耳朵了！”黑魔低骂。黑骑见好就收地松了口，换了个姿势让黑魔不至于被压到。但对黑魔而言没有好到哪里去，黑骑的手脚好比牢笼，将他囚禁在有限的空间里，再怎么躲藏也无处可逃。

黑魔被自己的想法搞得火大，都到这一步了，还逃什么呢？

他搂着黑骑的脖子吻上去，只是这难得的主动被黑骑理解为献身，颇为高兴地接下了黑魔本无此意的主动权。黑魔些微的挣扎相当于无，很快演变成一个和以往一样的，单方面被亲得七荤八素的吻。甚至这个吻因为其中隐含的横冲直撞的情欲变得更为纠缠，黑骑借机把手伸进黑魔的衣服里，指腹摩挲着胸前的两粒。唇齿相离时他看见黑魔被吻得发红的唇角和眼角，牵连的银丝像占有的证明似的闪闪发亮。此刻黑魔只剩了喘息的力气，反而激得黑骑在这样腻人的时刻察觉到一丝上涌的负面情绪：想要占有这个人，彻彻底底的。

所以黑骑伸手，故意用整齐的指甲边沿轻刮黑魔的乳粒，看恋人分明的肋骨在呼吸间起伏，像纤弱的小动物最后的挣扎。不知不觉间，两人的表情都被情欲摄住，黑魔抬头对上黑骑的眼睛，其中深重的专注仿佛几千个日夜的凝缩。

……这个人是强烈地渴望着我的，我对他也有着同样的欲望。

黑魔有些笨拙地去抚摸黑骑宽阔的后背，在肌肉坚实的触感上莫名地感到一阵安心：没有新伤的虬结，业已愈合的旧伤总是平滑的。他鼓起一生的勇气小心翼翼地握住黑骑的性器，手心感到恋人勃发的欲望。

黑骑被他的动作一惊，随即抽手，将黑魔的手握在手里，引导着黑魔给两人的性器套弄。黑魔不敢挣扎，只觉得手中两人硬挺的性器让他浑身发烫，但手又被黑骑坚决地捏在手里揉搓，简直像在教他怎么自慰一样。

彼此抚慰了一会儿，黑骑放开黑魔的手，用手上的剑茧蹭了蹭黑魔湿润的前端。黑魔被激得颤抖起来，带着哭腔的埋怨让黑骑更按捺不住。他俯身吻了吻黑魔的鼻尖，去拿润滑。

黑魔知道男人间的性事大抵是怎么回事，但真的做起来还是难免困难重重。黑骑沾着润滑的手指刚碰到穴口，黑魔就条件反射地感到恐惧。

“我……我自己来？”

话刚出口黑魔就后悔了，因为看到了黑骑脸上的失落。彼此都是男人，知道用那处来做爱的痛苦，黑骑刚想让黑魔自己来，就被黑魔抓住右手手腕，含着没沾润滑的小指舔了舔。黑魔的舌尖抵着他的指缝，痒痒的，方才没派上用场的透明液体随着动作挂在脸上，果实上晶莹如泪的露水：“……还是你来吧。”

如果不是第一次，黑骑恐怕还会把手指伸进黑魔口中模仿性交的动作，但此刻两人都羞涩而迫不及待，只将欲望简单地化作了指节小心翼翼的插入。黑骑把扩张做得慢而细致，但再仔细也不过是初次体验的仔细，偶然无意的粗暴还是让伏在肩头的黑魔发出难受的呜咽声。

他吻黑魔瘦削的肩膀，空出的手轻抚着黑魔的背，而后是尾巴，毛茸茸的一蓬，在湿润的指尖揉捏下变成服帖的一束。敖龙族的骨节也比猫魅族宽大些，仅习惯一根手指就让黑魔眼里含满了泪。

黑骑感到对方后穴的热度，随着手指的增加，一开始僵硬地抗拒的肠壁逐渐学会了吮吸入侵的异物——本意或许仍是拒绝，但在黑骑眼里相当于引诱。触到某个点时黑魔发出难耐的呻吟，于是黑骑学会用指腹去反复摩擦那处腺体。对初尝快感的人而言即使是柔软的指腹也太过了些，黑魔很快忍不住声音，本能地缠着黑骑发出甜腻的喘息，手臂勾住黑骑汗湿的脖颈，尾巴绕着那只让他快乐又痛苦的手。

黑骑到底有些紧张，唯恐把小个子的恋人弄疼了，注意力全放在克制自己下腹的欲望和观察黑魔的表情上，没注意到恋人仅因手指的操干就已几近高潮。黑魔无法理解身体如此淫荡的反应，前端明明没有被触碰，却擅自分泌出清液来，因为黑骑落在脸上的吻和后穴里温柔的入侵而持续累积着快感。好像光是看着这个人就能让他射出来似的，黑魔被自己的想法吓了一跳，但却是真的。他预感到自己快去了，本能地捂住脸不愿让黑骑看见。黑骑俯下身，轻易地拨开对方挡着脸的手臂，动作间鳞片正擦到黑魔勃起的性器，在这最后一击下黑魔哭叫着射在黑骑腹部上，淡色的精液淅淅沥沥地挂在鳞片上。

“没事，没事。”好像和平时黑魔私下里展露的那些脆弱的时刻一样，黑骑安抚地抚摸黑魔的前发，告诉他这没有什么，“不是因为喜欢我才会这样吗？”

黑魔还沉浸在高潮带来的空白里，迷迷糊糊地回答：“……喜欢你。”他抬手握住黑骑的手，低声让他进来。

比起快感，更多的是仪式性的满足。下身的酸胀让黑魔扣紧黑骑的手，感受彼此的身体如何试探着契合。黑骑低下头浅浅地吻黑魔的唇，勾出恋人的呻吟来。黑魔偏过头去，略有不满地用牙尖轻轻磨着敖龙族的角，仿佛两人互换了表达爱意的方式。

初尝性事的身体柔嫩而敏感，像雨中蜷曲起来的薄叶，随着性器在其中进进出出，展开那些隐秘的神经末梢，快感也一点点渗进四肢百骸。黑骑见黑魔情迷意乱地抓着自己的后背，他当然不介意这点痛，腾出手去抚慰黑魔的前端。湿热的肠壁比被操得只能呜咽的主人更诚实，每当黑骑取悦到了正确的位置时都会紧紧缠住阴茎作为奖励。敖龙族循着本能插得更深，黑魔恍惚间认为自己要被顶坏了，抓着黑骑的头发颤抖着达到了高潮。

“行了，够了……呜……”

黑骑见黑魔潮红的脸被眼泪打湿得一塌糊涂，爱干净的猫连吞咽唾液的功夫都没了，也不忍心再干，在高潮后软得畅通无阻的身体里又深重地插了几下，把精液射在黑魔红痕遍布的身体上——虽然很想内射，黑骑到底还是舍不得给恋人再添清理的麻烦。黑魔处于不应期的身体根本禁不起抽插，性器都撤出体内了，小腿还抽搐着摩擦着床单，红肿的后穴一开一合。黑骑怜惜地去吻黑魔的眼角，被黑魔握住手指笑骂：“你这么温柔好奇怪。”

这一形容精准地戳到了黑骑的痛脚：“还不都是因为有人哭得像小孩。”他伸手去点黑魔的脑门，被猫魅族狠狠咬了手腕一口。

“搞什么呢！”

夏夜漫长，流云缱绻，余热未散的海边三三两两聚着游人。黑魔的手被黑骑藏在衣摆里，能感到晚风穿过恋人的体温。两人漫步的地方在热闹和冷清间取了恰到好处的位置，不至于让人感到喧闹或寂寞。黑骑停下脚步，黑魔迷茫地抬头看他，又瞬间理解了恋人的意思。

“你……算了，好吧。”

黑魔认命似的仰起头，接到黑骑一个心满意足的吻，柔和得仿佛此刻映照着两人的晚霞，绵密地织进心里。远处传来夏季的第一声烟火，遥遥地洒进海里。

END


End file.
